My Little Friend, is My Love
by Pitztoanyone
Summary: sejauh apapun kaki mu melangkah pergi, aku pasti bisa menemukan mu kembali. Karena apa? Karena jiwa kita satu. Kita punya cinta. Dan aku akan mempertahankan rasa cinta itu.


**FF "My little Friend, is My Love"**

**chapter 1  
**

CAST : Lee Sungmin(y)

Cho Kyuhyun (n)

And other cast- SJ couple

Genre : nanti tau sendiri kok

Disclaimer : FF ini murni karya Author. Jadi kalau ada kemiripan, mungkin memang imajinasinya lagi sama. Don't bash cast disini ne? Bash aja author yang kece badai ini *ciia..ciaa

Warning : Typo/ GS/ OOC (?)

DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ

Summary : sejauh apapun kaki mu melangkah pergi, aku pasti bisa menemukan mu kembali. Karena apa? Karena jiwa kita satu. Kita punya cinta. Dan aku akan mempertahankan rasa cinta itu.

**Busan, 2001**

" Kyunie, cepatlah. Aku sudah bosan menunggumu turun dari pohon itu !" yeoja kecil itu mengerucutkan bibir nya lucu

Kyunie, namja yang daritadi belum berniatan turun dari pohon tempatnya bersembunyi pun mendongak ke sumber suara.

" Minnie, jebal. Bantu aku bilang ke eomma, kalau tadi aku tidak ke game center. Kalau eomma tau, pasti aku akan dihukum. Kau tau sendiri kan oemma ku seperti apa ? kalau kau tak mebantuku, aku tidak akan turun !"

"ck. Yasudah lah. Turun lah. Aku akan bilang pada Heechul ahjumma kalau tadi kau tidak ke game center. TAPI INGAT KYUNIE, INI YANG PERTAMA DAN TERAKHIR AKU MEMBOHONGI HEECHUL AHJUMMA UNTUK MEMBANTUMU ! arachi ?!"

" kyaa.. minnie baik. Oke . gomawo~ ne minimin "

" ck. Dasar."

Kyunie pun turun dan merangkul pundak minnie untuk pulang. Untung saja minnie mengerti keadaan kyunie nya yang slalu mencari gara gara dengan oemma nya sendiri. Ia pun heran, kenapa anak dan oemma nya seperi anjing dan kucing? Ck.

Oh ya, Minnie dan Kyunie adalah sahabat dari mulai TK. Mereka juga adalah tetangga dekat. Umur minnie yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua dari kyunie, membuatnya harus melindungi dongsaeng nya tersebut. Sekarang minnie berusia 10 tahun, dan Kyunie berusia 8 tahun.

Beberapa bulan kemudian..

Cho's family house

"yeobo, bagaimana ini. Aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini langsung ke kyunie. Dia pasti marah karena akan berpisah dengan minnie nya. Aku nggak sanggup" yeoja yang umurnya sekitar 30 tahunan itu sedikit terisak karena tidak akan sanggup mengatakan hal itu kepada anak satu – satu nya, yaitu Kyunie

"tenanglah yeobo, kita bicarakan baik baik saja kepada kyunie, dia pasti mengerti keadaan kita." Cho Hangeng suami dari Cho Heechul- oemma kyunie- pun menenangkan istrinya itu.

Tok..tok..

"kyunie, oemma dan appa ingin bicara. Bisakah kau keluar sebentar nak ?"

" ne oemma, aku akan keluar. Tapi aku ingin menyelesaikan game ku dulu "

"ck. Dasar anak itu. Ye.. tapi cepatlah turun, appa dan oemma punya berita penting"

Kriett..

"ada apa eomma?"

" err, kita akan pindak ke jepang kyunie. Appa mu dipindah tugas kan di cabang jepang"

" ha? Andwae oemma. Aku gak mau pindah ! oemma dan appa saja yang pindah!" kyunie pun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil itu. Jelas saja ia tak mau, karna ia harus berpisah dengan sahabat sahabatnya, terutama minnie yang sangat ia sayangi.

" KYUNIE! Kita harus pindah chagi. Kau tak bisa menolaknya. Oemma sudah menyiapkan semua barang barang kita untuk pindah besok. Jadi bersiaplah. Tidurlah lebih awal, karena kita akan pergi besok pagi pagi sekali. Jaljaeyo~"

" aissh.. oemma, kenapa mendadak sekali sih !"

Cho Heechul pun pergi meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya itu yang masih sibuk mengomel. Sebenarnya heechul juga tak tega jika mereka pindah dengan perasaan kyunie yang sedang tidak stabil itu. Tapi ini memang harus dilakukan, mengingat Cho Hangeng di Jepang akan mendapatkan kedudukan yang sangat amat baik. Sehingga mau tidak mau mereka memang harus pindah ke jepang.

Kyunie POV

Aish.. apa apan oemma dan appa, kenapa mendadak sekali jika ingin pindah ke Jepang. Hah. Dan itu berarti aku harus berpisah dengan Minnie-ku? ANDWAE !. Minnie-ku ? yap, aku sudah mengklaim minnie noona sebagai milikku. Dan selamanya milikku. Tidak akan kubiarkan ada namja lain yang memilikinya selain aku. Aku tau aku sangat manja dan selalu meminta perlindungan kepada minnie noona selama ini. Tapi suatu saat nanti, aku yang akan menjaga dan melindunginya.

" ah, aku harus kerumah minnie noona sekarang. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi."

Kyunie pun melangkahkan kakinya kerumah minnie yang tepat di seberang rumahnya. Ia pun sedikit agak takut, karena ia tau pasti bahwa minnie pasti akan marah dan mengabaikannya kalau dia bilang bahwa ia akan pergi ke jepang besok.

Kyunie POV end

Kyunie pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke rumah minnie.

" Minnie-ya..!" kyunie pun berteriak di dalam rumah minnie. Minnie pun yang sedang asyik asyiknya menonton TV langsung terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyunie.

" aish.. selalu saja mengagetkan orang. Emang kamu pikir minnie nggak punya telinga eoh sampai kyunie berteriak seperti itu ?" yeoja kecil itu mengerucutkan bibir shape 'M' nya sambil berkacak pinggang.

" hehe.. mianhae-yo. Kyunie ingin bicara penting dengan Minnie. Kajja ikut Kyunie ke depan"

Di teras rumah..

" Minimin"

" nde ?"

" kyunie akan pindah ke Jepang besok"

" jinjja ? ja..ja..di Kyunie akan ninggalin Minnie eoh ?" yeoja kecil itu sedikit terisak mendengar pernyataan Kyunie itu.

" cup..cup.. uljima minnie-ya. Kyunie tidak akan lama di Jepang. Tunggu Kyunie kembali ne?"

" hiks..hiks.. Kyunie jahat. Kenapa Kyunie ninggalin Minnie ? Kyunie nggak sayang lagi sama Minnie. Kyuni jahat !" yeoja itu pun menangis dengan sangat tidak manusiawi nya*eh

Grep

Sepasang tangan kecil merangkul yeoja kecil yang sedang menangis itu

" tck. Uljima minnie-ya, Kyunie akan cepat kembali dan menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan dan jenius kelak. Jadi jangan menangis lagi eoh?"

" yaksok, Kyunie akan kembali lagi kesini ?"

"nde, yaksok" mereka pun mengkaitkan kedua jari kelingking mereka

Chu~

Namja kecil itu pun mencium kening yeoja kecil yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu.

Keesokan harinya

Keluarga Cho berangkat pagi pagi sekali. Sekitar jam 6.00 KST mereka berangkat, dan juga di temani oleh keluarga Lee-tetangga mereka. Tapi sosok gadis kecil bernama Minnie itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

" Ahjumma, Minnie-ya dimana ?" tanya kyunie pada Lee Jung soo-oemma minnie.

" ah Kyunie, minnie tidak ikut. Ia semalaman menangis dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Apakah kyunie ingin menyampaikan salam terakhir untuk Minnie?"

" hmm.. aniya ahjumma. Kyunie hanya mau nitip kalung ini saja. Gomawo ahjumma."

" ah nde Kyunie, akan ahjumma berikan kalung ini nanti ke Minnie. Cepatlah berangkat dan berhati hatilah." Lee ahjumma pun merengkuh tubuh kecil Kyunie.

Kedua orang tua Kyunie dan Minnie pun saling berpelukan dan sedikit terisak. Tak taukah mereka, ada sesosok yeoja kecil yang terisak di dalam kamar, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Lee. Ya, Minnie menangis saat melihat Kyunie pergi meninggalkan tempat ia tinggali selama 8 tahun itu dari jendela kamarnya yang tepat di seberang rumah kyunie.

"Kyunie.. hiks..hiks.. aku berharap kau cepat kembali dan menjadi pangeranku kelak"

TBC

gimana ? ini FF pertama author loh :D

RnR ne..

gomawo~


End file.
